<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snippets by Rain62442</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783311">Snippets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain62442/pseuds/Rain62442'>Rain62442</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azkaban, Dimension Travel, Master of Death Harry Potter, Reasonable Ron Weasley, Reincarnation, Time Travel, Unspeakable Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain62442/pseuds/Rain62442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot bunnies. May use later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Plot bunnies. May use later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even Ron understood when Harry quit the Aurors. Dream job though it may have been, Ron, as Harry’s partner, had been there for all the times Harry had been called in only to have tea and marriage contracts shoved in his face. Proudfoot, the overly ambitious arsehole, had only taken advantage of Harry’s predicament, and he had shoved Harry in the way of any important people passing by. Gin had laughed and suggested Harry go hide with the Unspeakables, and Harry, after another week of teenage witches and ministry functions, did just that. </p><p>The Unspeakables had received him gladly. Harry was a powerful person with a sensitivity for auras and the metaphysical, an affinity towards wild magic, and parselmouth abilities to boot. (Harry was also an excellent test subject as a Prophecy Child, a former Horcrux, and, as Croaker put it, for having the damndest luck. The extra funding for being in the same department as Harry Potter was just a bonus.) The next morning saw Harry Potter’s letter of resignation on Proudfoot’s desk. Harry was too busy becoming Unspeakable Phoenix hear Proudfoot’s beautiful, according to Ron anyway, screams of denial. His friend never did forgive the Head Auror for all those afternoons spent rescuing Harry from mad witches.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Linked to Chapter One.<br/>Harry Potter Anita Blake Crossover.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Wizarding World was a wonderful place. Quirky and full of magic Wizarding Great Britain amazed. Still, the populace retained a certain naivete about it. They were secluded from most horrors. Like children. That wasn’t to say that there hadn’t been any horrors - Voldemort and Dementors were fine examples - but Harry, Hermione too, had noticed a distinct correlation. The most horrible people, Harry had realized, had some exposure beforehand. Voldemort had made such a terrifying dark lord <em> because </em> he had grown up in an orphanage during the ’30s and ’40s. The Depression and the Blitz had shaped him greatly. He had been the exception, not the rule, and even Voldemort hadn’t come up anything like the very (in)human Auschwitz. Azkaban came the closest with its own horrors, but it wasn’t human. Dementors ran that show.</p><p>The Preternatural world of this dimension was a whole lot grittier than Harry’s own. Vampires, not wixen, ran the show here. In fact, wixen don’t even exist. The magical talents here runs along ritualistic lines.</p><p>And then there were the Animators. Merlin, <em> that </em> had certainly been a surprise. Animators, clairvoyants, psychics, and the pyrokinetics, <em>Seamus</em>, were all innate talents that more akin to the familial magics back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry is reborn as the son of Tom Riddle and Walburga Black. Sirius POV.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We will be hosting an esteemed guest for an unknown time,” His mother said. She looked directly at Sirius’s slouched form, “ I expect you to not shame our noble House with your wretched manners. You will be well dressed, well mannered, and well behaved as behooves a scion and Heir Apparent of our noble house.”</p><p>Her face looked like she had sucked on a lemon, and Sirius felt the familiar mix of distaste of his ‘duties’ and triumph that she couldn’t change the heirship. Still, the fact remained that Sirius would remain Heir Presumptive to House Black unless the Pater Familias cast him out or if Sirius himself abdicated.</p><p>“Who are we hosting Mother?” Regulus asked as always the dutiful son.</p><p>“Who indeed?” Sirius said. “You always go on about how we, as Blacks, outrank everyone else.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will be able to find out. Neither of you, no matter how much you gall me, are unintelligent.” She glared at Sirius,” He is to be treated with the utmost respect”</p><p>“Understood,” both Sirius and Regulus said.</p><p>A week later found Sirius groomed to pureblood perfection seated next to his brother. Everyone, even Father, was present and dressed their best.</p><p>The other marauders would laugh at just how prim and proper he was being.</p><p>The floo flared and Sirius nearly choked - beside him Regulus didn’t seem to be breathing - because that was the Dark Lord stepping out of the fireplace.</p><p>It took Sirius a few seconds before he even registered what was even being said.</p><p>“-t your loyalty Orion. “</p><p>“What of his godparents my Lord?”</p><p>“While Lycoris named Cassiopeia and Alphard godparents, they would not be suitable caretakers as Cassiopeia is dead and Alphard is out of the country on an adventure. I do not care for the Gryffindor like tendencies he inspires in my son.”</p><p>It was only then that Sirius had noticed the slim shadow tucked  beside the tall form of the Dark Lord.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Linked to Chapter One.<br/>Harry Potter Anita Blake Crossover.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the beginning of December. A slow time of year for raising the dead. Apparently, it messed with the religious atmosphere.</p><p>“Hadrian.”</p><p>Harry turned around. John Burke beckoned him on over. Burke was one of his coworkers and he was the one who taught him the bare basics of animating.</p><p>Harry had to figure out the rest on his own. It was easy enough to do. Especially for an Unspeakable.</p><p>The process of animating is when someone, the animator, briefly controls the corpse of dead person, bringing back a shade usually to for a client's needs as animating is a legal business. Like all things in life, animating has a cost. The cost being personal energy and a sacrifice of lifesblood. A chicken or a goat is the go to option in America.</p><p>“John,” Harry returned, “Do you need anything?”</p><p>“Yes,” Harry had to tip his head back as the man came closer, ”You are the best here for making ointment. I’m nearly out. Can you make some?”</p><p>“Of course,” Harry said, “What time do you need it by?”</p><p>“Next week”</p><p>Harry nodded. Ointment was easy enough to make, and Harry’s was the best. Everyone had a different recipe, each with their own little tricks, but Animating had not, until recently, been a widely known or accepted craft.</p><p>Magic back home however, had been a way of life for the wixen for millenia. Millenia in which research had been encouraged and funded. Not to mention, the Potters had all been excellent Potioneers practically creating the craft, and separating it from Herbology. It was something Harry hadn’t learned until he’d gone back to Gringotts. It had certainly been a very informative visit.</p><p>Harry’s ointment was, even accounting for the different supernatural elements, far superior having have used techniques built on the backs of the failures and victories of the wixen before him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron isn't a bastard. He also has a brain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that Ron isn't necessarily a good friend to Harry. Sometimes I've wanted to give him a good kick, but seriously people, give him a break. He is a teenage boy. He's bound to be unreasonable. Take a look at Harry in book 5( a tempermental ball of angst) and book 6 (stalker problems anyone?) and you'll notice he doesn't come up all roses either. EACH CHARACTER WILL HAVE BOTH FLAWS AND STRENGTHS. It's what makes a good character after all. Senseless bashing irritates me more than my sister's singing, read: caterwauling, and believe me, it's horrible.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, we all know what the older generation is like don’t we?” Ron said rolling his eyes, “The people responsible, the Ministry, was relatively useless and mostly made of pure and half-bloods, who didn’t want to change the status quo."
Harry nodded. Hermione just stared judgmentally at them.
"What?" Harry said, "You're known as being smart 'Mione, but that doesn't means we're dumb."
"Just oblivious." Ron snorted. He continued, "The ones who wanted to do something, stand up, and make a difference went to the defeater of the previous Dark Lord, but Dumbledore’s a scholar, isn’t he? He also was a pacifist. The lot all went to a pacifistic school teacher for advice on how to run a war. The bloke had only been brought in to defeat Grindelwald because no one else matched him for sheer magical strength. “</p><p> “Except for Babymort” Harry smirked. </p><p>“ ‘Cept for Babymort.” Ron snorted agreeing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Asher meet. Asher surrounded in a mob of some sort with crosses/holy water/fire (or maybe a horde of tourists haven't decided) and Harry rescues him in some way. Asher seeing him covers back up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ABVH/HP Crossover.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, there's no need to hide. ” Harry said, “Your scars are nothing to be ashamed of. They're beautiful, and they say that you survived. I have scars too you know. See?”</p><p>In a move that <em>maybe</em> wasn't the smartest Harry took the strange vampire’s fingers and ran them over his own scars the ones he had accumulated in this new life of his, and told him their stories.</p><p>“This scar,"Harry said, "was the result of a nasty head wound that I had received when I was seven. After I healed I was put in foster care. These are from cooking, and this I’d gotten this from a dog whose owner hated me. I'd gotten shot here, and this last one was when Foster Family number Five had set me on fire.”</p><p>“Set you on fire?” the vampire was both outraged and horrified, “Whatever for? You are a child!”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Harry reassured him, “I was removed pretty quickly from that foster home. It wasn’t anything recent. It had happened when I was about eleven. I’d been mistaken for a vampire… I dunno why though, they’d seen me eat in broad daylight... Not all people who foster are like the ones I've had though. I just have horrible luck."</p><p>That only made it worse.</p><p>“C'est encore pire! Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant, un bébé, complètement innocent pour qu'ils essaient de vous brûler sur le bûcher! Mère des ténèbres."*</p><p>Ah. French it is then.</p><p>“Je vais bien tu sais.” Harry frowned as he peered upwards, "Parfaitement bien. Parfaitement émancipé aussi.”</p><p>“You speak french?”</p><p>“Well yes, “ Harry said, “It's your mother tongue isn’t it? I thought I'd make you more comfortable. What is your name? I can’t keep on calling you the tall golden person.”</p><p>The man looked shocked.</p><p>“Such purity,” he murmured, ” Such overt kindness. I haven’t seen the like in centuries.</p><p>"Er," Harry said awkwardly. </p><p>The man smiled, and it transformed him entirely making him look lighter. Happier too.</p><p>"My name is Asher mon petit oiseau chanteur." he said gently, "It has been a great pleasure to meet you."</p><p>“Hello Asher, “ Harry smiled, “ It's nice to meet you too. My name is Hadrian Peverell, but you can call me Harry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Unfortunately, I don't know how to do the mini links to the footnotes and back, but oh well, It isn't as if the chapter is that long anyway. I am very likely to use this piecelet in the future.</p><p>Translations<br/>- “C'est encore pire! Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant, un bébé, complètement innocent pour qu'ils essaient de vous brûler sur le bûcher! Mère des ténèbres."*<br/>That is even worse! You are but a child, a babe, completely innocent and they try to burn you at the stake! Mother of Darkness.</p><p> - “Je vais bien tu sais.” Harry frowned as he peered upwards, "Parfaitement bien. Parfaitement émancipé aussi.”<br/>"I'm fine you know."  "Perfectly fine. Perfectly emancipated too."</p><p> - "My name is Asher mon petit oiseau chanteur." he said gently, "It has been a great pleasure to meet you."<br/>"My name is Asher, my little songbird," he said gently, "and it has been a great pleasure to meet you."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reincarnation. Inspired by C'est La Vie and The Child of Azkaban. If continued will be part of my Quae Est Vita series.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reincarnation was a horrid experience for the individual formerly known as Harry Potter. His terrible luck had seemingly carried over to his new life. It was the only explanation for being reborn as the son of Bellatrix Lestrange. </p><p>His new name is Serpens Noctis Black, and he was born in Azkaban. </p><p>It is unknown just who fathered him. Not even Bellatrix, his mother, wasn’t sure if he was Rodolphus’ child or the Dark Lord’s. Thus, he bore his mother’s maiden name, at least until he took a lineage test. Besides, it wasn’t as if the Black name wasn’t respectable enough among those he lived with. </p><p>Still, those in the Maximum Security ward didn’t care too much about his parentage. They were all Death Eaters, loyal Death Eaters. To them, he was either the pureblooded offspring of the Black and Lestrange lines, or he was the son and heir of the Dark Lord Voldemort. There was an infinitesimal chance he was the progeny of all three, but it wasn’t very likely. </p><p>Of course, it wasn’t as improbable as they thought, not with his luck involved, but he’s trying not to think of that. Out of sight out of mind. Right?</p>
<hr/><p>“You’re telling me Bella actually procreated?” Sirius’ voice had gone hilariously high. James couldn’t blame him though, the idea of a miniature Bellatrix running around was a bit horrifying.</p><p>“You said he’s in Azkaban?” James said sharply. As alarming as the idea of Bellatrix Lestrange having a child was, no child, Bellatrix’s or not, deserves to grow up Azkaban.</p><p>“Yes,” Dumbledore affirmed. James had never seen the Headmaster look so old, not in a long time at least. The man always seemed so full of life, effervescent.”Barty Crouch Jr had mentioned the boy, but I had been more focused on Voldemort’s return. It was only when I had been going through the memory in my pensieve…”</p><p>“Don’t feel too bad Albus,” Lily said,” None of us had noticed either.”</p><p>“Why don’t you tell us about the situation,” Remus said. He had always been the most sensible of their friend group. ”About the child and why he is in Azkaban of all places. Isn’t there a protocol for pregnant women and the metaforeís?”</p><p>“His name,” Albus began, “is Serpens Noctis Black”</p><p>“Of course she named him ‘Snake of the Night’, “ Sirius interrupted, “Wait, <em> Black </em>?”</p><p>“Black.” Dumbledore affirmed, ”He was born July 31st 1982 in the death eater block, Azkaban on the cusp of midnight. His paternity is unconfirmed, b-”</p><p>“WHAT, but-”</p><p>“But it is narrowed down to Rodolphus Lestrange or Tom, <em> Voldemort </em>, with a small chance of being both.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...Oh, bloody buggering fuck.”</p><p>Tellingly, James wasn’t reprimanded for his language.</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“Alright, we know his name, birth date and place, and his iffy paternity, but what about the pregnancy protocols and his Hogwarts letter?”</p><p>“Barty Crouch was in charge of the Lestranges if you recall-”</p><p>“No need to explain. <em> That </em>clarified much.”</p><p>And really, it did.</p><p>Sirius was still sour about being, unceremoniously and without trial, dumped in Azkaban for a few weeks by the man. James didn’t begrudge him his resentment. No one, not even Snape, did. Azkaban was truly a horrible place, and to be dumped in the hellhole without a trial? Crouch’s popularity took a steep nosedive. After all, if the Heir Apparent of <em> House Black </em> could be incarcerated without a trial the same could be done to anyone.</p><p>“Any rumour of a child in Azkaban wasn’t heeded,” Dumbledore continued, “Truth be told, it was outright ignored for the most part. As for the Hogwarts letter… you all know of the Book of Acceptance. There is a feature of the quill that if you know of the magical world, and have set foot in a place with wards such as Diagon Alley or nearly any wizarding home, then you receive a letter with plum ink. If not, you receive a letter with emerald ink, and a visit from a staff member, whoever is available but preferably a Head of House.”</p><p>“Of course,” James realized, ”Serpens is aware of magic, and he lives in Azkaban, a heavily warded fortress. For muggleborn Hogwarts, or one of the other seven sisters, is mandatory, but for those knowledgeable about magic, homeschooling is an option. With no response, the Book and Quill assumed homeschooling, and the kid is still stuck in Azkaban.”</p><p>“Precisely.”</p><p>“Bella’s kid or not, we need to get him out of Azkaban.”</p><p>“Yes, yes we do.”</p>
<hr/><p>A week later found James huddled along with Sirius and Albus in one of the Azkaban barges. The gloomy fortress loomed ahead as they were thoroughly soaked by a deluge of freezing seawater. None of them had talked. None of them wanted to talk.</p><p>By the time they had reached the prison, James felt that he would never be warm again. Sirius looked ill almost haunted, and even Dumbledore looked drawn. The leeching aura of the dementors was already clearly affecting them. </p><p>The guard came to meet them. James recognized him, Daemon Jones, he was a former Hufflepuff from a year a couple of years above James’ own yearmates. Jones led them to the records room. For being on an island plagued by upwards of three-hundred dementors year-round, the room was surprisingly warm and well lit. It was probably the only place on the isle that could be qualified as such.</p><p>“You’ve come for kid”</p><p>“Yes,” Dumbledore said, “No child deserves to be in Azkaban. Sirius, as the Paterfamilias of the House of Black, will be receiving the child into his own home. He will need to be educated.“</p><p>“Is there anything you can tell us about him?” James asked, “What he’s like?”</p><p>“ He’s a quiet one,” Jones said, ”but that’s expected I suppose. Gets along fine with near everyone here. Guards and inmates alike. Don’t like dementors much, but who does? The hooded bastards like to drag him off to feed. They do it twice a year on All Hallows Eve and around the beginning of May. The poor kid is always real ill after. Lestrange was furious about that, she was. Made a huge racket about it for the longest time. I don’t blame her. I’m pretty sure the bastards don’t just feed on the kid’s emotions like they do the rest of us. No, I think they like to feed on the kid’s energy. He’s pretty powerful, he is. To stand that...”</p><p>Sirius looked a little grey, and James probably didn’t look much better. Dumbledore just looked angry.</p><p>“Where is the child?”</p><p>“He’s currently with Lestrange. His mother that is.”</p><p>Sirius sighed, “Lead the way then, Jones.”</p><p>After much walking and a truly heinous amount of stairs, James found himself at the start of Maximum Security. Maximum security was what it said on the tin - the most guarded place in Azkaban. It currently housed Voldemort’s top lieutenants and the cruellest of the lower-ranked Death Eaters.</p><p>Quickly passing Jugson, Rosier, Rookwood, and the Lestrange brothers, the group halted in front of Cell Eleven. Once he got past the sight of Bellatrix, James quickly focused on the tiny twig thin boy nestled into her side with the long matted hair and forest green eyes. There were scars on his tiny wrists, great scars that James knew came from the cold burn of shackles.</p><p>“I’m going to <em> eviscerate </em> Crouch,” Sirius said. He’d moved past his hot temper straight into the cold cruel viciousness that the Blacks were so known for. The Black family magics rose and the air grew smoky and sharp with the promise of an upcoming storm.</p><p>“Need a hand?” James said lightly. His eyes didn’t move a single inch from the child, who was staring in surprised curiosity back at him. The heady ozone of the Potter magic grew within him joined by the sweet wind of the Peverells.</p><p>“I do hope you won’t mind if I join?” Dumbledore queried. The headmaster was as serene as ever, but his eyes gave him away as they burned cobalt in fury. A behemoth of rippling flame rose.</p><p>“Well, I never expected this!” Bellatrix laughed delighted. Quick as a whip she did a heel face turn. She snarled and surged forward hiding the child from view, “You’re not taking him away! Never!”</p><p>“Bella,” Sirius sighed, “I dislike you more than just about anybody, but the child needs to be removed from this hellhole. No child, no matter whose, deserves to rot here. I’d remove him from here even if he was Voldy’s child.”</p><p>Bellatrix just glared and wound herself more tightly around the child like a dragon around her young. A fitting analogy considering who it was about.</p><p>“ It is either me, Andi, or Cissa,” Sirius said, ” Andi is unlikely to get guardianship even though she is the next oldest of the three of you. She’d run away to marry a muggleborn after all. Cissa is married to Lucius Malfoy, and you <em> know </em> we share the same opinion when it comes to <em> him </em>. That just leaves me as the Paterfamilias of our House.”</p><p>Silence. It was a bit unnerving.</p><p>“Trixie, for Circe’s sake.” Sirius groaned, “I’ll even make a Vow. I vow on my magic that your son will be regarded as befits a member of House Black. He will be provided for and treated as well as my own son. So be it.”</p><p>“Good,” Bellatrix said, satisfied. She moved aside, ”Go along Serpens. Sirius will take care of you. He may have married and adopted a werewolf, but Lupin is no Greyback. I highly doubt his son is either. I’m sure that Cousin Sirius and Potter there has them civilized.”</p><p>Sirius spluttered and James laughed at him.</p><p>Meanwhile, the guard, Jones, opened the cell door allowing for the child to slip out of the cell. James noted the threadbare clothing and lack of shoes, and he quickly transfigured him some. Dumbledore conjured a scarf and hat and helped put them on the child.</p><p>“Bye darling,” Bellatrix crooned, ”If you see either Severus or Lucius give them a good kick. If you see Karkaroff kick him too. Preferably where it will hurt most.”</p><p>She smirked wickedly gesturing toward the groin, and James winced. </p><p>“Make sure you do it where I can watch.”Sirius said contemplatively.</p><p>“You ready kid?” James asked turning away from the plotting cousins. He held out his hand. Best not think about those two.</p><p>The boy nodded and slipped his hand within James’ own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rewrite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Mama, will you read a story?” Harry said, bouncing in excitement,” You promised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh sweetheart,” Lily said, sighing, ”Not tonight. Mama is too tired. Perhaps daddy can?”</em>
</p><p><em>“No, daddy.” Charlie said, popping his head off James’ chest, </em> <em>“Read me a story. You haven’t finished the last one!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“How about I read to you both” James suggested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But daddy,” Charlie said confused,” you always tell stories to me. It’s our special storytime.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But I never get special storytime.” Harry said dejected. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I know Harry. I’m sorry,” James said, “but, just, let me put Charlie to bed. I’ll tell him some stories, and when he’s asleep I’ll come and tell you other stories.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I I-Okay Daddy” Harry said softly. He padded up to his room and waited for a story that never came. The excited noises from the room below could be heard all night.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Happy fourteenth Harry.”</p><p>“Thanks Mara.” Harry said.</p><p>Amaryllis, or, as Harry called her, Mara, was the undisputed baby of the Potter family. Though Mara was Harry’s junior by about two years, and she was growing up fast. She had already surpassed, more like shot by, him in both height and weight as she, and their brother, had inherited their parents’ above average height. Harry hadn’t. He was, much to his dismay, still as short and scrawny as ever. He was approximately the same size as the incoming first years. Maybe even smaller than some.</p><p>He does <em>not</em> need to be called sweet and adorable. He was fourteen thank you very much. </p><p>“Hi Harry.” Ginny said.</p><p>“Hi Ginny. Hi Luna. ” Harry said, “Where's Neville?”<br/>Ginny pointed, and Harry turned to look.  Neville was sandwiched in between Fred and George. He was also seated in front of Ron, who happened to be eating. It was a place no one wanted to be in.</p><p> Ron’s table manners were as atrocious as ever, and like Harry’s height, apparently a constant between dimensions. Poor Neville looked ill as Ron chewed and talked with his mouth open. He was getting showered by bits of food even now.</p><p>“Poor sod.” Harry said, sympathetically. ”Should we make a rescue attempt?”</p><p>In a different dimension, it used to be him in Neville’s place. At least it had been until Hermione, Andromeda, and, surprisingly, Neville had gotten a hold of him and beaten decorum into his head. It was one of the few topics Hermione had agreed with most Purebloods on. Manners were needed. </p><p>As for Harry, the whole song and dance had been pounded into his head by Sirius - the version that had been his godfather that is - and, later on, the remaining Blacks. It was <em>‘An absolute requirement for any Heir to be trained properly. You can’t flout the rules properly if you don’t know them, and manners are always a good idea. You don’t want to accidentally to piss someone off. On purpose, sure, but accidentally? Nah, better not.’ </em></p><p>When Sirius wasn’t paying attention, he was actually very proper. The picture of aristocratic grace really. Harry missed his godfather greatly. He’d always had some form of advice for Harry, and he'd let him cuddle up to Padfoot for hours on end if he wanted. The Sirius here was Charlie’s godfather, and Remus was Mara’s. Harry unfortunately, had been assigned Wormtail, and they all pretended Harry didn’t have one.</p><p>“Nah. Did you know, dad got us tickets for the Quidditch World Cup!”</p><p>Harry lit up. Though he had already seen this match in his first life, watching players of international caliber was, and would always be, a treat. Plus, there was no guarantee that the match here would pan out the same as the one he had previously watched. It’</p><p>“That’s fantastic!” he said gleefully, ”Maybe we’ll see each other there. There’s no way I’ll be missing out on this match! Dad is taking all of us.”</p><p> “Your parents.. ,” Ginny said huffily, “I get that you don’t care for crowds and cameras, completely understandable, but they exclude you from everything. You hardly ever leave the house. Not to mention, it’s <em>your</em> birthday today, not your brother’s! His party should have been yesterday on his <em>actual</em> date of birth.”</p><p>“They’re nice enough,” Harry protested, shoving his hurt left out feelings deep deep down. He still remembered being raised by the Dursleys, and his parents, though forgetful about him, were definitely a better option, “I know they love me. At least they’re not like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.”</p><p>“Haz,” Mara butted in, “that is a <em>really</em> low bar to set. Besides, sometimes I see certain similarities between our brother and cousin. They’re both spoiled. Ginny is right-”</p><p>“Of course I am.”</p><p>“-it’s your birthday. You should be part of the party.”</p><p>They all looked at the large banner. It read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARLIE AND NEVILLE and Harry. It was a bit obvious that Harry’s name had been crammed on last minute. Still, it was more than the Dursley had ever done for him. He clearly remembered just how horrendous Dudley alone had been. Harry Hunting was thankfully a thing of the past.</p><p>“Charlie isn’t that bad-”</p><p>“Yet.”</p><p>“-and besides, even Dudley could improve some day.”</p><p>“Highly unlikely.” Mara snorted.</p><p>“About as unlikely as a dementor turning up in Little Whinging,” Harry confirmed grinning, sharing a look with Luna.</p><p> “Well,” he said, “I’m going back inside. Come and get me when they’re cutting the cake?”</p><p> “Course!”</p><p> #####</p><p>Sirius had just finished his cake when a scream of rage tore through the air and the peaceful atmosphere.</p><p>“FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!”</p><p>Sirius instinctively winced and looked over at Lily and Molly only to realize that they weren’t the source of the enraged roar. This time anyway. He mentally laughed as he saw the collective Potter and Weasley families do the same. Wait...</p><p>“Where’s Harry?” Rilla asked.</p><p>Her question was soon answered when an infuriated Harry, who was wearing a pretty ravenclaw blue ensemble, came storming in. It was easy to see why Harry was angry, though the sheer amount of anger surprised him. </p><p>He'd always considered Harry as the easiest of the Potter children. He can't even remember the, excluding the present time, last time Harry had been angry.</p><p>Still, even as cross as he is, Harry was absolutely a<em>dorable</em>. Honestly, if Sirius hadn't known any better, he would've thought that Harry really was a little girl.</p><p>“You know Fawn,” James said, rather thoughtlessly, “you make such an adorable little girl.”</p><p>
  <em>James, you just stuck your foot in your mouth.</em>
</p><p>“Merlin, we really should've named you Hadriana istea-Ack!”</p><p>Sirius snickered loudly as James flailed around. Harry had uncharacteristically smashed a plate full of cake into his father's face. It was <em>spectacular</em>.</p><p>“Anyone else?” Harry said smiling sweetly. He then snapped around, beribboned pigtails flying, to face the Weasley twins. “You’ve got a ten second head start. I suggest you use it.”</p><p>Fred and George, Sirius wasn't sure which was which, gulped and shot off. Harry followed and was soon on their heels.</p><p>“I didn’t know Harry had it in him.“ Remus said surprised.</p><p>“Well, he wasn’t exactly happy beforehand was he?” Rilla said snippily. “And I can’t blame him either. I’d be pretty unhappy too.”</p><p>Rilla spun around and flounced off with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood in tow.</p><p>“What was that about?” Sirius asked, surprised. Clueless looks were his answer. Maybe he should investigate. Harry rarely got angry after all so clearly something was the matter. Rilla certainly thought so.</p><p>#####</p><p>Nearly two and a half weeks later found Harry disentangling himself from his sister. He got to his feet somewhat unsteadily. Magical transportation never had agreed with him. Their parents and brother, all used to using Portkeys, had stayed standing looking only a little windswept. Luckily for James and Charlie, if there was a look that the Potter’s rocked best, it would be the windswept look. One could say it came naturally.</p><p>Two grumpy looking wizards greeted them, but Harry didn’t blame them for being grumpy. They had likely been at this all night.</p><p>He took a look around and promptly ignored the budding conversation. The clothing of the passing wixen was much more interesting. One person was wearing a womens nightgown and another looked  like the unholy lovechild of Disney and the 70’s. A third, and presumably a muggleborn, had dressed like something straight out of a sci-fi novel. Harry, with his steampunk clothing felt right at home, and gave the wix a thumbs up. They returned it grinning.</p><p> “Harry, hurry up!” Mara yelled. Harry started, and chased after his sister. </p><p>As the family of the Boy-Who-Lived™ they had one of the best camping sites. It was close to the water and the stadium. The vendors had set up shop nearby and Harry could make out the smell of people cooking on their fires. Their tent was easily set up, and Harry went inside to get money for wares.</p><p>While not as ostentatious as some, their tent was nothing to sneer at. The Outside was made of a rich heavy fabric coloured a deep red, it looked completely normal, if a bit too rich for camping, as per the mostly unfollowed Ministry Regulations. It was the inside however, that truly showed off their wealth. Spacious and decorated tastefully, the inside was a magnificent piece of work. They even had their own rooms and bathrooms.  </p><p>“Harry. Earth to Harry.” Lily said. She was shaking him gently. Apparently he had spent a good amount of time staring at the tent.</p><p>“Sorry mum,” Harry blushed, “the charmwork was too fascinating.”</p><p>“You’re such a Ravenclaw Harry,” Charlie complained, “It’s just a tent.”</p><p>“Spatial charms are really hard to pull off,” Harry started to lecture, “and they collapse easily if you aren’t careful. You are basically folding the fabric of space, or maybe even creating a pocket dimension. Things like the Alleys or Newt Scamander’s suitcases are astonishing pieces of work. Imagine Avlan, Xanadu, or even Atlantis! Folding both space and time! It took me ages just to get enlarged pockets. ”</p><p>Hermione’s beaded bag, while pretty basic with no other charms woven in, spoke highly  of her abilities. A teenager pulling off an undetectable expansion charm without it collapsing was <em>impressive</em>. Not to mention how much space she'd enchanted it to hold. Items like Moody’s trunk and magical tents were very expensive. Mostly because they were so hard to make. Locations like the Alleys, Platform 9 ¾, and Newt Scamander’s suitcase were amazing examples of this particular branch of charms. </p><p>The enlarged pockets had taken him a long time to get right. Finding the instructions alone took Harry a month. Maybe he should sneak in and talk Croaker into giving him access to the Unspeakable Archives because while the Hogwarts library was magnificent, it was geared towards students. </p><p>He really misses the Archives.</p><p> “Oh wow, Harry,” Lily said, impressed, “You can do enlarged pockets?” </p><p> Harry nodded. "I had to search a while for a book on it in the library."</p><p>His mother beamed at him in pride and stroked his hair. The warmth that filled him to the brim was amazing. It was a nice feeling, one that Harry wished would last forever. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Harry in a dress would look like Ciel Phantomhive in the Soiree scene in the Jack the Ripper arc(Black Butler, Season 1, Episode 4). Just imagine the pink to be a dark sapphire tone, curly hair, and of course, green eyes. The two are about equally pleased to be in a dress so you needn't imagine a different expression.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A conversation between Harry and Tom. It was getting a bit too exposition-y for my taste.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Now Tom, it is important to note that while muggles or, as I prefer to call them, mundanes don’t have magic, that does not mean that they don’t have brains. Their theories can be perfectly valid you know. The thing is, mundanes don’t have the convenience of magic, so they have to figure out how to achieve the same end result without the use of it like harnessing electricity for the use of its energy. You have studied evolution, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The baby Dark Lord nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A perfect </span>
  <em>
    <span>magical</span>
  </em>
  <span> example of evolution would be the use of Parseltongue, the Serpent’s tongue. Slytherin’s line isn’t the only one to hold the ability. Our fair Isles hosts very few species of snakes correspondingly, there is going to be very few Parselmouths here. In fact, Salazar had actually emigrated here. He was Spanish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slytherin’s descendants could talk to snakes?” Tom asked with a certain gleam in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Better try and cut off the superiority complex soon.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Harry nodded, “He was quite infamous for it. Here, he and his line were the only Parselmouths known to be around. But like I said, the British Isles have very few snakes, magical </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> mundane. In places like the Middle East, where snakes are much much more common, the ability to speak to them is also more common. It’s a very prized trait in the East.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But here, only Slytherin’s descendants speak it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slytherin’s line is the only </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span> line in Britain. Others might be hidden. There is a certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>stigma</span>
  </em>
  <span> that is associated with a Parselmouth here, and it isn’t necessarily a good one. I’m sure you’ve noticed how Slytherins are usually kept at a certain distance unless already affiliated? It’s like that. Some people would rather not deal with it so they keep mum about their abilities. For instance, the Potters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Potter’s”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. You wouldn’t know. An open though very very old and </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably</span>
  </em>
  <span> forgotten secret. The Potters, as well as the Gaunts, are descendants of the Peverells. As am I actually. The Peverells are another line of Parselmouths, though not every member had the gift. A well-known member of the family was Asclepius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Greek god of medicine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just so. The mundanes often worshipped us back then. It certainly gave Zeus a big head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The look on his face.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, the Peverells and their descendants - though that’s the Potters, the Gaunts, and the Sayres over ‘cross the Pond - are all possible Parsels. The Gaunts and Sayres are of Slytherin’s descent. Isolt Sayre went and founded Ilvermorny in America. It’s in Massachusetts. The Potters may have forgotten, but the last Peverell, a daughter married into their family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the Peverells were so important why would they have </span>
  <em>
    <span>forgotten</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tom demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Potters have their own legacy,” Harry answered. “They practically invented the modern discipline of Potions” </span>
  <em>
    <span>’Which Snape, the bastard knew, and tried his damndest to ruin it for me’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Fleamont Potter, the current Head, invented Sleakeazy, and he makes a fair bit of gold for that. Most Potters have a shrewd business sense, and frivolous spending is generally discouraged. As a result, they are quite wealthy, rivalling the Blacks, Malfoys, and Lestranges without all the vassalage involved with the other families.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vassalage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, one family swears loyalty to another. It is a limited thing, only lasting a couple of generations, and is usually maintained by a marriage every four or five generations. In exchange for their loyalty and a tithe, a daughter is wed to the heir with the ‘lord’ family giving a large dowry or bride price as well as protection and reputation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Blacks are always the the ‘lord’ family. It’s why they are treated so well. They are Pureblooded, shrewd at business, clever, and magical apt with at least one powerhouse every generation. Unlike a lot of purebloods, the Blacks don’t have a lot of issues with fertility, and they have a lot of members to bring in more money. Their biggest flaws that they can be utterly mad, they have expensive tastes, and, last but not least, there's always that one member whose life goal is to be an enormous bastard.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's a bit rough, but tell me what you think.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any of my work is, as always, up for grabs. Imitation is a form of flattery after all, and I don't mind any use of my ideas as it is unlikely that I'll ever finish a full length fic. Just let me know so that I can read it.<br/>Comment and corrections are welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>